A puncture-sealing agent, which is a repair agent for sealing the site of a puncture when a puncture occurs, is required to have (1) puncture-sealability for sealing a puncture of a punctured tire, which is a primary function of the puncture-sealing agent; (2) ease of injectability, in terms of decreasing the viscosity of the puncture-sealing agent and facilitating injection of the puncture-sealing agent through a valve or the like; (3) a certain degree of non-freezability enabling use even in a low temperature environment; (4) storage stability enabling long-term storage; and the like.
It is common to manufacture a puncture-sealing agent by mixing and stirring the components that form the puncture-sealing agent. However, such a method has a problem in that rubber particles in a latex agglomerate, whereby the solution is changed to a cream or gel state or the like and is thereby destabilized. With regard to this kind of problem, various suggestions have been made. For example, a manufacturing method exists which focuses on the mixing order of the respective components to be mixed. Specifically, for example, a method for manufacturing a puncture-sealing agent has been disclosed that includes: a first mixing process of mixing an antifreeze liquid and water; a second mixing process of mixing, with a rubber latex, a mixture liquid obtained by the first mixing process; and a third mixing process of mixing, with a tackifier, a mixture liquid obtained by the second mixing process (see, for example, WO 2008/032765) in order to effectively prevent gelification of the sealing agent caused by agglomerates of rubber latex.
Furthermore, methods of manufacturing a puncture-sealing agent have been also disclosed that focus on the mixture method of respective components. Examples of such a method include a method of manufacturing a puncture-sealing agent for a tire including injecting an antifreeze liquid at an injection rate of from 5 to 20 liters/min, to a rubber latex containing a tackifier while the mixture is stirred at a rotation speed of from 30 to 400 rpm, in order to greatly suppress the formation of a rubber agglomerate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-193029, or JP-A No. 2003-193030).